Prome Wrecker
by kttykiwi
Summary: Prom was a time to be together with the girl she loved, now if only Jade would quit trying to sabotage the entire thing. My Take on the episode Prom Wrecker for emeralddusk's Prome Special Challenge.


**Prom Wrecker**

**By KttyKiwi**

**A different take on the episode **_**Prom Wrecker**_** for the 'Prome Special Challenge' by Emeralddusk.**

**Rating: T **(for) general reasons.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VICTORiOUS or anything associated with it, someone much more famous than me does. (Still wish I could meet Ariana Grande though.)

**Summary: **Prom was a time to be together with the girl she loved, now if only Jade would quit trying to sabotage the entire thing. My Take on the episode Prom Wrecker.

**Pairings: **Cat Valentine x Tori Vega

**Authors Notes: **This story was inspired by the Prome Special Challenge from Emeralddusk. I read an entry, found the challenge, and decided to accept it.

The Challenge is basically this:

Get rid of Cat's date. Give Tori a date. Have Beck be there with Jade. Make it exciting, climactic, and full of drama, changes, and tragedy.

Hopefully my version will do this challenge justice.

**Prom Wrecker**

_'It's true.'_

_'That normal is boring?'_

_'No, that I wasn't invited to prom.'_

Tori remembered well that moment from her first day at Hollywood Arts. It was the moment she first had felt something for the hyper red-head that had become one of her best friends, and then just a few months ago even more.

_Alright Tori, you can do this! Just ask her to go with you to prom. _

It might not have seemed like a big deal to ask your girlfriend to go with you to prom for most people, but for the half-Latina it was huge. She and Cat had been dating in secret ever since shortly after that fiasco with Ryder Daniels. Not that Tori didn't want to be open about her relationship with the red-head, but Cat had been scared about coming out so soon into it.

_'What if we tell everyone and then end up breaking up later? This is so new for both of us, especially since I've never felt this way about another girl before.' _Tori had agreed after a bit of thought, understanding her girlfriend's feelings about it. After all, what if they _had_ broken up shortly after they had begun dating? At the very least it would be awkward for their friends, and at worst they could have been bullied.

_There's a reason gay couples try be discrete about dating, even here in Hollywood, and especially in high school._

Pulling herself from her thoughts, the brunette singer spotted her girlfriend talking with Robbie and quickly walked over to say hi. As she approached them she heard Robbie asking Cat a question that set her protective instincts into high gear.

"Would you like to go to prome with me?"

"Oh... I'm sorry Robbie but I was already asked by someone else." Tori wanted to scream out of jealousy but restricted herself to a small growl at the thought of Cat with someone else.

"Really, who?" Robbie was curious, and for once Tori wanted to kiss the creep as he spoke what she had been thinking. Before Tori could hear the answer though, Cat caught sight of her and waved her over with a happy call of her name.

"Tori! Hi!"

"Hey Cat!" She greeted her girlfriend with a warm smile before turning to Robbie with gritted teeth. "Hey Robbie."

"Hi Tori. Cat was just telling me about her date for Prom, weren't you Cat?"

_Why that little..._

"Uh... oh! Look at the time! C'mon Tori we have that thing to do. Bye Robbie!" Cat grabbed the taller girl's hand and quickly dragged her away from the awkward situation and towards the girl's bathroom.

"You do realize that was the worst change in subject I've ever heard you give, right?" Tori was laughing on the inside at her girlfriends antics, now knowing that she had been lying to Robbie from the beginning about being asked.

"I know! But I felt bad about just telling him no, and there's no way I would say yes. Besides it wasn't a complete lie, I have been asked to prom." Tori let out a bit of a growl without realizing it, she hated when people asked Cat out and was afraid that one day the girl would say yes instead of no.

"Did you...?"

"I told him no. Besides what kind of football player works at Bed, Bath, and Yonder?" Tori snorted at that, she knew _exactly_ who Cat was talking about and to be honest was surprised he had even asked. Last time she had visited the store she had caught him making eyes at the very much _male_ manager.

"Yeah... anyway I have something I wanted to ask you." Tori watched the shorter girl give her that curious look that made her want to go 'awww' every time she saw it and motioned for her to keep walking. "In private. Come on we're almost there."

They made it into the bathroom within seconds and Tori took a quick look to see if anyone was there. Lucky for her the stalls were empty and she quickly steered the shorter girl into the handicapped stall farthest from the door. Once the door was shut behind them she was attacked by 90 pounds of feisty red-head in a fierce kiss.

They broke apart to breathe after a few moments and Cat smiled up at her with a look of satisfaction. "I've wanted to do that since I heard you growling earlier."

"...mmm...oh. I did?" Tori was dazed from the kiss, a common occurrence when they got together like this. How such a small person could steal her thoughts with a kiss she would never understand. Cat giggled at the dazed look she knew was on her face and she felt warmth bursting through her chest at the sound.

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh." Tori took a quick moment to prep herself and wrapped her arms tighter around the girl she felt so strongly for. "Cat Valentine, would you go to prome with me as my girlfriend?"

_Please say yes..._

**Prom Wrecker**

"Hey, where's your date?"

"Oh...um, you know what, I'm not sure. I've been so busy I lost track of her." As Andre asked her that question Tori took a moment to look for the familiar red-hair of her girlfriend and hoped that she was having fun despite them not spending much time together so far.

"Hey there Promers." Tori and Andre both turned at the familiar voice only to spot Jade West wearing her usual look of disdain.

"What are _you _doing here?" Jade had come to prome and it could mean nothing good for Tori, but hopefully Beck would be able to keep her in line at least a little.

"Beck came back from Canada early and decided he wanted to come. I don't know why, but he made me promise not to ruin it so don't worry... much." Tori was relieved to know that whatever Jade may end up pulling she would eventually be able to fix it, though not without spending less time with Cat.

"Speaking of Beck, where is he?"

"I don't know, he said something about Cat and walked off."

"Oh, I've been looking for Cat. Do you know where she is?" Tori continued looking for the other girl and completely missed the look Andre sent her as she mentioned the red-head.

"No." Jade walked away after that one word, hopefully to find Beck and not to make the night miserable.

"You know Tori; if there's something you want to tell-"

"There she is! Bye Andre!" Tori had finally spotted her girlfriend and took off while ignoring whatever the musician had been trying to say.

Quickly she made her way through the crowd and spotted Robbie talking to Cat, again. She sped up and caught the last few words of their exchange.

"It is true."

"Come on Rob, let's move along."

"Yeah it's getting a little to _fibby_ around here." He walked off leaving Cat with an expression of hurt confusion, and Tori felt like smacking the boy for it.

"Hey Kitten, what was that all about?"

"Tori!" The red-head spun and tackled her with an exuberant hug, nearly knocking the brunette off her feet. "I missed you! Have you been really busy?"

"Missed you too, and I'm sorry we haven't been spending much time together. You've been having fun though, right?"

"Uh Huh! I've been talking with lots of people and I even got to dance with some friends from class!" Tori was glad, though she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that other people had been dancing with the shorter girl.

"So what was up with Robbie?"

"I don't know, he asked me where my date was and I told him I lost you, but I don't think he believed me." Tori grew a bit of a devious smirk as she heard that, knowing that the boy would get what was coming to him later.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time with me while I finish a couple of errands."

"Kay kay. What are we doing?"

"I have to make a few announcements, call the band and find out where they are, and then avoid whatever Jade has planned, but after that I'll be free to do whatever." Tori smiled down at the shorter girl and released her from the hug to catch her pear-pad before it fell.

"Jade is here?"

"Yeah, she straight up told me she was going to sabotage the prome, but that Beck made her promise not to ruin it completely. So I figure if we get Beck to watch her we won't have to worry about too much." Tori took a quick look around to see if she could spot the Canadian born actor or his evil girlfriend, and was surprised to find him coming in their direction.

"Hey Tori, Cat."

"Hi Beck!" Cat whirled at the voice and giggled as she spotted the well dressed young man. "Looking Good."

"Thanks. So what's up?"

"Your girlfriend plans to sabotage prome and if you could keep her busy I would be grateful."

"No problem. So where are your dates?" Cat let out a giggle at the question and lightly bumped Tori with her arm leaving Beck with a look of confusion. Tori simply smiled at the red-heads antics and started walking away.

"Bye Beck!" Cat giggled again at the look of confusion on his face before catching up to Tori and grabbing her arm as they walked towards the stage.

**Prom Wrecker**

"How did she do it?" Cat watched in amusement as her girlfriend pulled a shrimp from her bra. She had to give Jade props though; the girl hadn't even gotten close enough to touch the taller brunette and had still managed it without anyone noticing.

_I wonder if she practiced that._

Cat was pulled from her thoughts as Tori ran after the Goth with a look of rage on her face. Not wanting anything to do with that particular fight she chose to stay in place and watched the crowd below. They all seemed pretty freaked out by the video, but she knew they wouldn't leave.

_Everyone knows that Jade did it just to mess with Tori, it's not like she tried to hide it or anything. _

"Can I ask you a question Cat?" Said girl nearly jumped as she had forgotten Andre was standing next to her still.

"Kay Kay."

"Are you here as Tori's date?"

Cat and Tori had both spoken before coming to prome tonight, about how they wanted people to figure out for themselves that they were dating. They weren't going to announce it or anything, but they also weren't going to hide it anymore if someone asked the right questions.

"Yep!"

"Oh, so you guys came as friends? I thought Robbie said you came with a real date?" Andre had a look of confusion on his face as he spoke and Cat just wanted to laugh at him thinking that she and Tori had come as 'just friends'.

"I did." This time Cat really did laugh at the look on his face.

"So wait, you and Tori?"

"Have been Dating for almost 4 months." She felt guilty as a look of hurt crossed his face, but pushed it aside at his next words.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I was scared. What if we had broken up? Plus I was afraid to let anyone know I like a girl." Cat felt Andre grab her in a hug, and wanted to cry in relief.

"Don't worry little-red, we got your back. If anyone wants to start messing with you just let me know and I'll take care of it." He released the hug and looked her over with a smile. "Now come on, I think Sinjin found the projector, so let's tell your girl everything is back on track."

"Thanks Andre, but please don't tell anyone else. Tori and I want people to figure it out on their own when they see us together."

"Does this mean I get to watch you two kiss?" The musician waggled his eyebrows and Cat laughed even as they made their way into the crowd of students.

Just as they made it within speaking distance the lights came back on and Tori used her bull horn to gloat at Jade. **"Take that you freak demon!"**

The red-head smiled at her girlfriends antics and completely missed what else she had to say, but did hear it when Robbie said that someone had cancelled the band.

"I didn't cancel the band!"

"Uh oh! Looks like Tori Vega's prom has turned into one big boomedy-boom!" Jade was using that voice she liked to taunt the half-Latina with and simply walked away smirking even as Tori growled in anger.

_Oh god, I love it when she growls like that._

Cat got lost in her less than clean thoughts for a moment and came back to find herself alone. Not really worried about finding either her date or friends at the moment she headed for the snack table to get a drink.

_She'll find me once she's done with Jade. But I hope Beck can keep her from doing anything else tonight, or else Tori's going to get even._

**Prom Wrecker**

_Oh my god, that's so funny!_

Cat was laughing at the man dressed in a diaper as he danced among the students of Hollywood Arts. He reminded her of a giant man-baby and she hoped that he made other students laugh too; especially since she knew that Jade was the one who brought him.

Beck had gone to find his girlfriend as soon as the man had shown up knowing it was her fault as well. Cat had simply wished him luck and kept laughing.

"Well Hiya Cat." Robbie had found her again, this time without Rex. "Weird I still don't see your 'date' anywhere. Where is..." He paused for a moment looking lost and Cat smirked a bit.

"My date?"

"Yes, where is your date?"

_Just because Tori and I haven't spent much time together doesn't mean I'm dateless._

Cat wanted to just blurt it out, but felt that Robbie didn't deserve to know about her and Tori before the rest of her friends. He was always so mean to her and then covering it up with Rex. She hated that puppet sometimes.

"Inside I think."

"Look if you didn't want to come with me to prome you should have just said so." Cat tried to get a word in but was cut off as he continued angrily. "You didn't have to make up a lie about having some nameless date."

"I'm not lying!" Cat was furious with the boy, how could he call her a liar?

"Goodnight!"

"But Robbie-"

"I said goodnight!" He walked away and Cat wanted to be sad her friend didn't believe her, but really she only felt glad that he had finally left her alone.

Looking around she spotted Tori speaking with Andre and his new girlfriend over near the stage. Quickly she made her way over and caught the end of her outburst about Jade winning.

"Excuse me! Prome isn't over until you announce prome king and Uh, Queen!" Trina had also heard the outburst.

"Yeah Tori! Don't give up!" Cat had finally gotten close enough to speak with her friends and quickly hugged her girlfriend's arm in support.

"You know, Trina's right. You guys wait here." The brunette turned to head up to the stage and Cat went with her, not wanting to get separated again that night.

"So what are you going to do, I know you've got a plan."

"You'll see kitten. Can you do me a favor though and get Andre to go and grab a band?" Tori stopped them just at the top of the stairs as she asked and Cat felt herself frown at the request.

"Can I get a kiss first?" She really didn't want to leave Tori again, but knew that prome depended on her plan. Quickly Tori leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss before pulling back with a smile.

"Thanks babe, you're the best!"

"I know."

**Prom Wrecker**

The rain was still falling but Tori didn't care. She was happy and having fun singing with her friends and girlfriend as everyone else continued to dance. But still something was missing from her evening, and as she watched Cat swaying to the music she realized what it was.

_We haven't even had one dance together..._

Tori wanted that dance, she wanted to be with her girlfriend in public and not care what everyone else thought. She also really wanted to kiss the red-head who looked so gorgeous in the rain. As they finished another song, she leaned over to Andre before they could start the next one.

"Hey, do you think you could take over? I really want to dance with my date before the night ends." She kept her voice low so that the mic wouldn't pick it up.

"Sure thing Tori. You and Cat deserve to have some fun as well, I'll get someone else to sing backup." Andre gave a little wink and patted her on the back.

"She told you?" Tori was happy that Cat had told one of their friends, and couldn't wait for the others to know as well.

"Yeah, you two just go party."

"Thanks Andre." She gave him a smile and then turned to grab Cat's hand before leading the red-head from the stage. "Hey Cat, want to dance?"

"Yes!" Cat practically pulled her arm from its socket as she led them to the still crowded dance floor laughing the entire way. Once they were there Tori pulled the red-head in closer and started moving with the beat. Subconsciously she noticed a few people giving them second looks, but for the most part no one seemed to care as they were too busy dancing with their own dates.

A slow song came on next and Tori heard a new voice mixing with Andres, she spared a second to look and saw it was his new girlfriend singing with him.

"She has a nice voice, doesn't she?" Cat asked even as she moved in closer and wrapped her arms around Tori's neck in a loving embrace. Tori grabbed her girlfriend's hips and pulled her in closer with a smile.

"She's ok, but your better."

Cat simply smiled in response and then reached up to give her a kiss. Finally Tori had gotten her wish and returned it fully. They ignored everyone else around them and kissed until they had to stop for breath. A gasp caught their attention and they turned as one to see Robbie, Beck, and Jade staring at them from a few feet away.

"What the hell?" Jade was the first to speak, and the look on her face alone was enough to make Tori want to laugh. "What's going on here?"

"What does it look like? I'm dancing with my girlfriend." Tori said it simply and only Beck seemed to accept it at face value.

"Cool, C'mon Jade why don't we follow their lead." The Canadian actor dragged his still stunned girlfriend away and left them with just a stuttering Robbie to deal with.

"Wha- Buh- Huh?"

Cat gave a giggle before speaking to the Stunned boy. "Told you I had a date!"

**Prom Wrecker**

_Well that seems like a good place to end this "episode" and I hope you enjoyed it. Seriously I hope you enjoyed it. I spent like an hour and a half working on parts 2 and 3 when my computer crashed. Just my luck I had forgotten to save and ended up having to rewrite those parts all over again._

_To be honest I think that the original parts were MUCH better, but I just couldn't get them to feel the same the second time around. Still let me know what you think, and remember that if you think it was bad that you can always write your own version. :)_


End file.
